Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle curtain airbag device.
Related Art
A curtain airbag device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-240884 includes front and rear main chambers (first chambers) that deploy first and mainly protect the respective heads of a front seat occupant and a rear seat occupant, and a delay chamber that is provided between, and inflates and deploys later than, the front and rear main chambers.
When a tall vehicle such as a sports utility vehicle or the like (referred to hereafter as an SUV or the like) collides with the side of a low vehicle, sometimes the bumper of the SUV or the like overlaps in the height direction with the head of an occupant in the lower vehicle. Improved occupant head protection performance is demanded of curtain airbags in such cases. In particular, improved front seat occupant head protection performance is demanded in cases in which when the SUV or the like collides at high speed.
In consideration of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to obtain a vehicle curtain airbag device contributing to improved front seat occupant head protection performance in a side collision.